


Thirty Six

by staircasetothesea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Multi, Polyamory, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staircasetothesea/pseuds/staircasetothesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays are fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Six

It’d been such a surprise when he’d opened the door to an excited screaming chorus of “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” He’d already spoken to both Danneel and Misha via phone earlier today, and neither of them had let on. He hadn’t suspected a goddamn thing. The fact that Vicki had made the trip too just made it all the more special. The four of them always had a blast when they got the chance to catch up, rare as it may be.

The Italian down the road was low rent but the food was great. An even bigger bonus was that it was within walking distance of Jensen’s apartment. The four of them happily stumbled out into the night air sometime around 11, Jensen with his arm slung loosely around Vicki’s shoulders, followed by Misha and Danneel hooked together at the elbows.

—————

Normally the night air sobered Jensen up. Not tonight. If anything, he actually felt drunker. The wine had been flowing all evening - after all, you only turn 36 once, right? He’d noticed the girls elbowing each other a couple of times and chuckling at them – had they really been that loud?? Shit, yep, they probably had. He foggily tried to tally up the wine - at least 4 bottles, maybe 5? With him and Misha being the primary culprits, as per usual. Oh God, he was really feeling it now. The last bottle might’ve been a critical error..

“..Jen? You haven’t heard a word I’ve been saying, have you?” Vicki laughed lightly as she guided her uncoordinated charge up the path to his front door. “Shit. Sorry. Eugh.. the wine’s really hit me all of a sudden, s’all” he lamented, swaying slightly as he fumbled his keys from his pocket. He looked blankly at the mess of keys for a second before Vicki gently took them from his hands. “Here, gimme those. I’ll let us in and get the kettle on.” Jensen leaned heavily on her shoulder and buried his lips in her hair as she rifled through the keys. “What would I do without you Vick?” he mumbled.

The four of them piled into the living room, Danneel and Misha collapsing on the couch in a fit of giggles over whatever they’d been discussing on the way home. Vicki made her way to the kitchen while Jensen stood stock still in the middle of the room, arms hanging loosely, looking lost.

Danneel turned towards her husband and lazily patted the spare seat next to her on the couch – “You ok hon? Come sit with us.”

Jensen shook his head. “Too drunk. Eughh sorry. I gotta just..” and with that he wandered unsteadily through the doorway towards the other end of the house. “Happy birthday Jay!” bellowed Misha happily at the retreating figure, before quietly adding “..you fucking lightweight..” Danneel added “Don’t fall in!”, the stupidity of which was enough to send the two of them off into another fit of hysterics.

—————

When Vicki brought in the coffees to the rowdy pair on the couch, Danneel suddenly realised just how long Jensen had been gone. She made to get up but Misha placed his hand lightly on her knee. “S’ok D, you’ve had a long day with the flight and all. You two have your coffee, I’ll make sure he hasn’t drowned”. He rose unsteadily from the couch and made for the doorway, bouncing slightly off the jamb on the way through.

Misha made his way towards Jensen’s open bedroom door. The light streaming out from the ensuite spilled across the bed, partially illuminating Jensen’s prone unconscious form. Spread out on his belly like a starfish, he was still fully dressed and snoring gently into the pillow. Misha had seen him like this enough times to know that Jensen was well and truly done for the evening – truth be told, Misha wasn’t feeling that sparky himself after all that wine. Best thing he could do for his friend now was get him comfortable and properly into bed so he could sleep it off. Misha sat gently on the end of the bed and slowly started undoing Jensen’s shoelaces. He had one boot off before Jensen began to stir, and was tugging at the second when he felt the bed move.

“..Mish?” Jensen rolled over onto his side, his face scrunched with the effort of trying to make his eyes focus on the silhouetted blurry figure at the foot of his bed.

“Hey” Misha smiled crookedly at him. The hedgehog hair Jensen ended up with after a big night always made him grin, it was adorable. “Just getting you more comfy so you can get a good sleep tonight. Do you need a hand with your jeans?”

Jensen’s head hit the pillow again with a soft _fwopp_ , his eyes falling closed again. “S’ok, leave em” he mumbled. “C’mere, lil spoon”

He held his arms out blindly, beckoning Misha in for a hug. Misha groaned. He’d forgotten Jensen was an octopus when he was drunk.

“Just a quick hug, Jen. I’ve got a coffee waiting for me out there” Misha warned, before crawling carefully into the warm cradle of Jensen’s arms. “Mmhmm, whatever you say Mish” Jensen mumbled in reply, wrapping his arms around his friend and pulled him closer. Misha felt the warm huff of breath against his hair and heard a small happy noise as Jensen settled in to the embrace.

Misha relaxed against Jensen, snuggling closer. “Happy birthday Jen” he murmured.

—————

Vicki stood behind Danneel in the doorway to the master bedroom, arms wrapped around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder. They stood for a few moments, watching their boys sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms – Jensen stirring slightly at one point and pulling Misha closer to his chest.

“Looks like it’s the guest room for you and me tonight” Danneel murmured, dropping her head to the side as Vicki’s lips found her neck.

She felt Vicki’s mouth move into a smile against her skin. “I’m totally on board with that”


End file.
